


Skeld 0.1

by fadedinnocence



Series: Cut the Lights [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Non-Con, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, To Be Continued, introduction, this is going to be dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedinnocence/pseuds/fadedinnocence
Summary: Something strange is going on. Pink and her fellow crewmates begin to suspect that /something/ may have snuck on board the ship and was now causing trouble. Pink is incredibly distracted and may also be blaming herself a little bit. Poor anxious thing.She also finds herself feeling very strange about another crewmate ...
Series: Cut the Lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141415
Kudos: 2





	Skeld 0.1

It had been a week since we left base and I still felt as if the other crewmates were total strangers to me. This was, of course, no fault of their own. Admittedly, I was far too shy to start up conversation unprompted. Even while everyone sat in the cafeteria chatting and enjoying their downtime together, I sat on the far side of the room. My chin rested atop my hand, eyes gazing unfocused out the large viewing bay… the massive transparent wall from which we were able to see the vast expanse of space and the countless stars that blanketed the inky darkness. 

The table closest to mine was alive with cheerful conversation. Yellow was practically a ray of sunshine and was far more social than I was. Next to her, sat Cyan. Cyan was Yellow’s sister. Or so they both claimed. I knew better than anyone that true family members weren’t allowed to be stationed with the same crew. An odd rule for sure but I never thought to question it. 

Cyan sat to the right of Blue who always seemed to be sighing and talking about how much he missed home. He was head of security though and with a job so important nobody disrespected him even with his overwhelming gloominess. Right now he wore a halfhearted little smile while Yellow and Cyan laughed at Orange, who happened to be a bit of a jokester and currently in the process of telling a funny story. He was loud too and prided himself on being so bold. 

Purple sat at another table with White, Green and Red. Green was making some sort of sculpture with his food … at least he always ate his work when he was finished so the food was never wasted. Purple was holding a hand mirror up in one hand and fussing with his long purple hair with the other. White was reading a large book, his bright eyes scanned each line of text with intimidating speed. He lifted a finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, only looking up when Red leaned close to Purple and teased him about how vain he was. Purple’s cheeks flushed with warmth, pale cheeks suddenly tinted with lavender and he reached out to shove Red away, palm to face. Green laughed. 

There was a low hum and then a loud POP! The lights flickered and blinked out causing the group to gasp and go silent for a moment. I could feel my heart jam itself up into my throat as I looked around the darkness of the room. White snapped his book closed and called out to break the silence with his irritation.

“Oh for god's sake— LIGHTS!!” 

“We got it, we got it! Calm down, White!” A soft male’s voice chirped through the crackling of their radios. 

“Thankies, Lime! You and brown are the best!” Yellow responded through her own. Those in the room heard her voice echo from the nearby table through the semi delayed crackle of the radio. 

Each suit had a small communication feature within the collar. It broadcast to everyone who had theirs on and active.. Everyone always stayed in touch with each other… 

The lights suddenly snapped on and moments later three more crewmates entered the cafeteria. Lime wandered in followed by Brown whose face was smeared with oil and dirt. She was a handyman primarily, quiet with a kind smile. Lime waved cheerfully at everyone energetically before running his free hand through his hair. Little light green flecks colored his cheeks. I didn’t know much about him aside from his cheery disposition that nearly rivaled Yellow’s

And then there was Black. 

Up until now, I hadn’t really given him a second glance. Maybe it was instinct but looking at him made me shake. His hair was a mess of raven silk atop his head, pale skin flawless.. His eyes were a dark abyss. Kind of like space itself. I could feel my stomach twist into anxious knots and when we locked eyes I felt something—there was a predatory gleam in those dark eyes or at least I thought so. His gaze made me feel… small in both a figurative and literal sense. I was barely five feet tall while he must have been closer to six foot and four inches. His stride was long and deliberate and his eyes seemed to be glued to me as he walked.. It was only then that I realized I had been staring.  
My mouth snapped shut and I lowered my head, heat flooding my cheeks while the curtain of fuchsia hair hid me from his eyes. 

Instead, I watched as Lime made his way over to the table where Green was seated and beamed at him. “What’s with that face huh?” 

“What face...?” Green questioned defensively, wearing a disturbed scowl, forest hues lifting to gaze at Lime’s curious face. 

“Uh. THIS face..” Lime mirrored Green’s expression and pointed towards his cheeks.

Green’s face changed to something more neutral after he spent a few breaths glaring at Lime. Maybe he was trying to decide on whether or not he should feel offended by Lime mocking him. He seemed to choose pretty quickly, giving in with an admission . “... I’m just frustrated by the lights. That’s like the fourth time today... “ An oddly accusing gaze shot towards Brown. 

Brown noticed. “And each time we’ve gone and fixed everything. I don’t know why these wires keep pulling apart like that.. almost as if someone’s going in with a pair of scissors.” She sighed, a hand rubbing at the back of her neck.

Green gasped, hands slamming down on the table. “WAIT! What /if/ we have an alien infestation aboard our ship??” 

“Well, we did just gather some new specimens from the last planet we stopped on.. Somethin’ coulda very well followed us on the ship when we were fixin’ to leave!” Yellow agreed, her own sunny eyes widening. 

White’s snowy brows furrowed in thought, “... It IS possible but wouldn’t someone have seen something on the cameras?” His eyes then ticked towards Blue. 

“I haven’t seen anything... I really doubt that something could get in here without our knowing. I mean, we were all careful right? Besides, all we brought in were plant samples.” 

Oh. That’s right. The last planet we made a stop on was pretty boring aside from the plant life. I felt everyone’s gaze shift to me and my whole face heated. Attention was uncomfortable. “I…” My voice slipped out, cracking as my uncertainty slipped through. 

“She would have said something.” 

The rough voice caused me to turn my head again and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized just how close he was to me now. Standing just behind my chair... He continued, “If there was anything wrong with the plants we brought in our little botanist would have seen it by now, right?” 

He placed his hand atop my head and I felt a chill rush down my spine. Goosebumps rose on my arms. “Right!” I blurt out in a rush, my head nodding slightly and subtly pulling away from his palm which he lifted soon after. 

“Hmm.” Purple narrowed his eyes at me and I felt a lump form in my throat. Or was he looking at Black? I glanced up at Black only to see a strange little smirk curving his lips. 

Blue sighed and rose from his seat, “Well - We should all keep our eyes out for any other issues regardless. If there IS something loose on the ship we need to get it out as soon as possible. Now, let’s get to work…If anyone sees anything strange, call for me.” 

With that said, the room filled with the sound of chairs sliding back as everyone stood and chatted about what needed to be done and what could possibly be going on. 

I had a weird, heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Anxiety spiking when I realized this could possibly be a very serious and dangerous situation. I needed to double check my plant specimens, just to make sure everything looked alright. The last time I looked at them, I was so at ease and unconcerned that I had fallen asleep. Was that a mistake? Did I mess up and put everyone else in danger? My thoughts derailed when I realized that I was just sitting there motionlessly staring at the table top and Black was still standing there. I made the mistake of lifting my head to look back at him. 

He wasn’t looking back at me so followed his gaze towards the hall leading to admin and watched as the last of our crewmates filtered out of the room. We were alone.

His hand returned to the back of my head, fingers running through some of the messy pink mane..twisting a strand around his finger before those fingers trailed down to the back of my neck. Another heavy hand fell on my shoulder and then inched down, a hot breath fanning across my jaw as he leaned in… 

I practically jumped out of my skin, leaping from my seat. I spun around and - 

… He was gone. 

I stood there, jaw practically on the floor as my head whipped around to find him. There was no way he could have been behind her one second and then out the door the next, right? My hand flew to the back of my head, feeling around in my thick hair. Had I imagined the touch? My hand moved down to rest over my heart, feeling as it slowly started to calm down. Did I fantasize about him touching me like that? Why would I do that? Was I going insane?  
My legs felt weak and my stomach was full of butterflies. My things were scooped from the table top and before I could continue spinning in circles with my thoughts, I rushed off to medical.

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm going to be adding some extra rooms on the ship such as a bathing room, room for them to sleep and a proper mini lab please don't come for me- Lol   
> * I'm sure black x pink has been done to death but I couldn't help myself.


End file.
